goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of TaunTaun/Everybody Loves Rayman
Season 2, Episode 23: The Adventures of TaunTaun/Everybody Loves Rayman Aired: April 2, 2012 Previous: Garfield of Dreams/I Hate My Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Next: Potions 11/Moves Like Jabba The Adventures of TaunTaun/Everybody Loves Rayman is the 23rd episode of MAD Season 2, and the 49th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary The Adventures of TaunTaun: The classic comic Tintin gets mistranslated and retold in a galaxy far, far away. Everybody Loves Rayman: A video game character tries to keep the peace when his parents come to stay at his house. Segments #MAD News - The MAD News anchor announces that a giant croissant monster attacks the city, but then said it's April Fool's Day, only to be told that April Fool's Day was yesterday. #Opening Scene #'The Adventures of TaunTaun' (Movie Parody of the Adventures of Tintin / Spoof on TaunTaun from Star Wars) #Animated Marginals segment - The Fish Reaper returns to the fishbowl. #Room for Sale (Giant Dog) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #Koopa Soup (Video Game Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_Mario_Bros. Super Mario Bros.]) (Animated by Mark Marek) (Ad Parodies segment) #Water Cooler Talk! (Cartoon) (Animated by Nate Theis) #MAD Ask the Celebrity - Tina Fey, George Clooney, and Natalie Portman (MAD Ask the Celebrity segment) #Employees Must Wash Hands Before Work (Animated by Don Martin) #Sick Buttowski (TV Parody of Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil) (Ad Parodies segment) #Giant Monsters Eat a City for Dinner (Cartoon) #Lightbulb Gets an Idea But Loses It (Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - Ski-Scissors (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-Motion Cartoon segment) #Animated Marginals segment - Newborn crocodile falls in love with a plier. #Garfield No Monday Calendar (Comic Parody of Garfield) (Ad Parodies segment) #Is it a Bird? Is it a Plane? (Spoof on Superman) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'Everybody Loves Rayman' (TV Parody of Everybody Loves Raymond)'' (Video Game Parody of Rayman) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from '''The Adventures of TaunTaun') A hologram of Darth Vader tells Luke Skywalker, who's inside a dead TaunTaun, to move over because it's cold out. (5-second Cartoon segment) Trivia *This is the first time Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil showed up, and the only time Everybody Loves Raymond and Rayman appeared, and the first time the MAD Ask the Celebrity segment is outside of MAD Season 1, and also the fifth appearance of the MAD Ask the Celebrity segment. *This is the second time The Adventures of Tintin showed up, the second time Spy vs. Spy was in color, and the 11th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. *This is the fourth appearance of Garfield. *Rayman's voice sounded like Kermit the Frog from The Muppet Show. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Frank Barone, Exterminator, and Man *Keith Ferguson - Han Solo, Anakin Skywalker, and Mr. Dark *Deborah Marlowe - Tina Fey, Real Estate Agent, Teacher, and Marie Barone *Jim Meskimen - George Clooney, Teacher, and The Adventures of TaunTaun Announcer *Dan Milano - Luke Skywalker, Lightbulb, and Office Man *Rachel Ramras - Betilla, Padmé Amidala, Woman, and Natalie Portman *Kevin Shinick - Rayman, Darth Vader, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Watto, Empire Soldier, Boba Fett, MAD Ask the Celebrity Announcer, Calendar Boy, Rabbid, and the MAD News Anchor *Fred Tatasciore - Bowser, Globox, and Giant Monster *Frank Welker - Garfield, Sick Buttowski Announcer, TaunTaun and Water Cooler Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes Category:MAD on Cartoon Network Episodes (Season 2) Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:April 2012 Episodes